


Tiny Little Tasha

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Accidents, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Also Sue is pregnant, And Enchantress is a character too, Baby Darcy didn't mean to, Baby Tasha is adorable, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Breastfeeding, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Diapers, Don't Judge Me, Drug Use, Dubious Science, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I have such a shameless girl crush, I think I've gone tag crazy, If I think of more relevant tags I will add them, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, Literally everyone is a good bro, Little!Johnny, Little!Tony, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Outing, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pepper puts up with too much shit, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Poor Pepper Potts, Poor Tony, Pregnancy, Protective Pepper Potts, Reed is a good bro, Reed is a great parent, Sandwiches, Sue Storm is a good bro, Sue Storm is a saint, Team as Family, Thumb-sucking, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unconventional Families, Weird, Yes I watched Super Hero Squad, bottles, but really though, like literally - Freeform, little!Natasha, poor steve, pull ups, sippy cups, use your words boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When science and magic mix, nothing good ever comes out of it, especially for the Avengers. Or the Fantastic Four.</p>
<p>OR:</p>
<p>Johnny and Natasha are turned into the world's most adorable toddlers, and if you turn your back on them, they might burn the house down. Literally. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this on my birthday, but then that passed and now I am doing this instead of writing a paper. Whoops! :P Anyways, basic warnings are as follows:
> 
> AGEPLAY. Like that is the bulk of this story. Also bed-wetting and diapers/pull-ups. Nursing later on. If that is a problem, I wouldn't read farther. But rest assured, if there are any questionable topics mentioned, I will warn beforehand. :) Now then!

Most people would KILL to live with the Avengers. They embodied everything everyone else wanted to be or do or have. Agent Natasha Romanoff failed to see the appeal though, and she DID live with the Avengers. However the reasons for her assessment were mostly based on her tiny (albeit humiliating) secret: she was a bedwetter. 

 

It wasn't that hard for her to figure out why: the Red Room, so many missions BEFORE Clint was sent to eliminate her, the whole process AFTER Clint decided against that, and then everything with the Avengers themselves. She wasn't surprised at her body, but that didn't mean she wasn't frustrated as hell with it. She was losing sleep on top of it all to try and keep it from everyone. Which perfectly explained Monday.

 

The three coffee makers in the kitchen were all finished brewing. Two were community and one was solely for Tony, who tended to hoard the beverage as if it were liquid gold. Natasha stumbled into the kitchen, as she was going on over twenty-four hours of no sleep. Something Steve and Clint both picked up on.

 

"You okay Tash?" Clint asked gently. Natasha shot him a death glare, and he raised his hands in defense. He had an assumption as to why she was like this, but didn't voice it. Steve, on the other hand, had been chewed out by her three times the day before and decided enough was enough.

 

"Team meeting after Breakfast," he informed the two. "JARVIS sent the memo around, but I told him I'd tell you two personally."

 

Natasha growled. "What is this about?" She snapped.

 

Steve took a deep breath. "I'm not supposed to tell you until the others are present," he said firmly. "And don't even think about trying to get out of it. The tower will be on lockdown."

 

Natasha huffed and stomped to her room. She looked longingly at her bed before shaking her head. She sighed and tried to pull herself together. She went to shower for the day, doing what she could with her hair (curly hair like hers was hard to deal with), and finally sat on her bed. She figured Steve or Clint would come for her when it was time, right? It was probably a stray mission or the Fantastic Four needed help (again!) with Doctor Doom. She sighed and laid back. A few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt, right? Her eyes closed, and before she could help it, she was sound asleep.

 

MEANWHILE, IN THE KITCHEN:

 

"I've been watching her at night through the vents but I can't figure out why she's not sleeping," Clint sighed in frustration.

 

"Hey, we'll figure it out," Bruce assured him. "I'm sure it's probably nothing more than nightmares."

 

"I hope," Clint huffed in frustration, chewing roughly at the omelette Steve had made. Steve and Bruce usually cooked, alternating every couple of days. Steve knew how to make an omelette. What was strange was that as soon as Natasha smelled hers cooking, she usually came running. This had Steve worried. 

 

"You guys stay here, I'm gonna go check on her," he said. 

 

Clint frowned. "No way are you going up there alone," he said firmly.

 

"Oooooh, I wanna see the cat fight," Tony said eagerly. 

 

Steve shook his head. "Guess we're gonna have this meeting now then," he said, leading the gang upstairs. He tried his best to be quiet as he lead the team upstairs. He would have given anything to have Agent Coulson be the one to face Natasha's wrath for summoning her to breakfast, but he was behind on paperwork and they were supposed to be heading out for a new mission soon, so he had gone in early. However, nothing could have prepared Steve- or the rest of the team- for the sight they were met with.

 

Natasha was curled up like a kitten on top of her blankets. Nothing unusual about it except for the fact that she was sound asleep, her thumb in her mouth and herself and her sheets soaked from the waist down.

 

Everyone tried not to gasp, lest they wake the sleeping monster (metaphorically), and tiptoed back out of the room and downstairs. Unfortunately, Bruce was more than a little klutzy, and tripped and stumbled into Tony. And Tony wasn't quiet by any stretch of the imagination, so he swore rather loudly. And since Tasha was a VERY light sleeper, she awoke with a start, then glared at everyone. 

 

"GET OUT!!" She screamed.

 

"Tash-" CLINT started, but when I knife landed in the wall a few inches from his head, they all quickly scattered. Natasha slammed the door behind them before bursting in to tears. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. Now they were definitely going to kick her off the team and on to her butt. And who's to say they wouldn't tell SHIELD while they were at it? SHIELD... That gave her an idea. She picked up her tiny cell phone and dialed the only person she could think of to help.

 

"Agent Coulson," the voice on the other line said.

 

"Phil, I need help," she sniffled, tears still running down her cheeks.

 

MEANWHILE IN LE KITCHEN....

 

"Poor Tasha," Clint sighed miserably, chewing his omlette. "Why did she- I mean but-"

 

"Dude, relax," Tony said. "This is kind of-"

 

"If you say hilarious I'll put an arrow through your hands," Clint barked.

 

"Easy sport," Steve said calmly. "Tony, it's not nice to make fun of other people, and especially when they can't help what's going on with them. Need I remind you of those things Pepper and Natasha both warned me about?"

 

Tony's face turned bright red but said nothing. 

 

"It's probably just stress," Bruce said logically. "I mean it's not like Natasha hasn't been to the brink of hell and back lately."

 

"And how can we fix it?" Steve asked, glad someone was being reasonable.

 

" _I'm sorry to interrupt but Agent Romanoff has broken lockdown and is on her way to the garage via the vents,"_ JARVIS informed the men.

 

"Isn't that your move hotshot?" Tony asked Clint.

 

"Let's go. JARVIS, lift the lockdown for now," Steve said.

 

" _Already done,"_ the AI confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is a point where there is non-consensual drugging, some wetting, and kidnapping, but all pretty in canon. If it bothers you, I'd just wait until the next update, because that one is hella cute. :3

Natasha was quick, but Clint was just as fast as her. He reached her personal vehicle the same time she did.

 

"Move," she growled through clenched teeth.

 

"Or what? You gonna stick a knife through your best friend?" He argued. "Tasha it really isn't that big of a-"

 

"Yes it it Clint!" She said, tears in her eyes again. "No one, not even you, has this problem! In fact, I can't think of a single time I've seen you in such a compromised position!"

 

"You must not remember Budapest very well then," he said roughly. "Where are you even going?"

 

"SHIELD. Phil said he wanted to see me," she said. Clint moved out of her way.

 

"I expect you back by dinner," he said firmly. She nodded once before she sped off.

 

"CLINT!" Everyone shouted.

 

"She needs to clear her head," he answered.

 

WHEN SHE REACHED SHIELD....

 

Natasha parked in her personal spot, and saw Agent Phil Coulson waiting for her. He silently motioned for her to follow him. They walked in silence bac to his office, where she sat on the couch. Phil hit the button that turned his office into a dead zone, making sure they were completely alone and all security cameras were off before he spoke. "What's going on?"

 

"You swear no one can hear us?" She asked. Phil nodded. "I um... I might have a problem. And it's so hard to voice it Phil."

 

Phil frowned. She only called him Phil when things were really bad. "Natasha, you know you can tell me anything. I assure you it will stay between us," he promised.

 

She nodded. "I... I've been wetting the bed," she whispered. Phil let out a sigh, expecting it to be much worse. 

 

"Tasha it's okay. It happens to all of us at some point," he assured her. 

 

"Not every single night!" Natasha said angrily. "It doesn't even happen to Tony like that. Only when he has nightmares, which isn't that often anymore."

 

Phil remained calm. She wasn't normally this open, which lead him to believe she really was at her end with it. He was about to offer her some solutions when someone banged on the door. 

 

"COULSON!" Director Fury snapped. "We have a situation!"

 

"Shit," he swore, opening the door. "What kind?"

 

"An Avengers kind! Now get her suited up and out there before whatever the hell kind of monster this is tears this city apart!" And with that, he left. Natasha sighed, shifting uncomfortably in place.

 

"I'm gonna assume the others are already out there," she mumbled. She stood, stretched a little, and followed Coulson to the debriefing room. She grabbed her spy suit (the one made of normal grey fabric instead of her leather one), and went to change. 

 

MEANWHILE ON THE STREETS OF NEW YORK:

 

"FUCK WHERE THE HELL IS TASHA?!" Clint screamed as he started shooting arrows at the robots decending from above. 

 

"I'm on my way!" She said over the comm. "And I thought we had a talk about language Barton."

 

"Save it you two," Steve interjected, throwing his shield and taking out a few more of the stupid boys. Natasha was halfway there when something huge grabbed her off her motorcycle. She struggled wildly before it tranquilized her. The last thing she saw before she passed out were combat boots and overalls.

 

* * * * 

 

As Natasha came to, a few things became clear. One, she was completely bound to the chair. Two, she was hooked up to an IV. And three, she had to was about to explode she had to pee so bad. She shifted and tried to cross her legs, but they were tied to the legs of the chair.

 

"Ah, I was hoping you would awake soon," a sinister voice said from across the room. Natasha looked up.

 

"Who are you?" She asked, though she sounded a lot shakier than she had intended.

 

"Why, I am the one who created this beautiful chaos," he said, stepping forward. He looked like a toddler in the body of a man. He had on shortalls, a red T-shirt, and his body was somewhat thin and spindly. He had curly black hair and brown, bloodshot eyes. "My mama gave me the tools to do this. She said as long as I'm happy, she's happy."

 

"Y-you'll never get away with this," Tasha said, again sounding more scared than she wanted to sound. 

 

"Perhaps," he admitted. "But I doubt they'll be able to fix you once I'm done." He grabbed a syringe full of pink liquid. "This serum is that of my own design. You should quite like the affects. Oh but first..." He gently pressed her belly. She gasped as her bladder released against her will, flooding her spy suit, and her combat boots, and leaving a gigantic puddle underneath her butt and the chair. "That's better." He stabbed the syringe into her arm and emptied its contents into her bloodstream before he left her. She fell asleep crying, completely humiliated.

 

ON THE FIELD:

 

"FUCK!" Barton swore again. "Where is she?! Where is she?!"

 

"Clint, breathe," Phil and Steve told him. "We'll find Natasha. She's probably taken care of the dude who captured her and is on her way now, right Tony?"

 

"Sure," he said. He and Hulk had found her bike, and Hulk had sniffed out the trail. They found an old warehouse somewhere south of the battle. Tony quickly broke the lock with his repulsor beams and Hulk smashed down the door. They quietly flicked on the light. Natasha whimpered and opened her eyes.

 

"Tash? We're here," Tony said gently, lifting his faceplate. "It's okay." 

 

Natasha saw him and Hulk and burst into tears. "DADDYY!" She wailed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it a little amusing that everyone has seemed to think that little Tasha thinks Tony is her Daddy. :3 Unfortunately, I ship platonic Clintasha for life. Sorry to disappoint. :( HOWEVER! This one is pretty damn adorable, if I do say so. :) APPLICABLE WARNINGS: Ageplay (Obviously!), some dealing with wetting, general weirdness. But hey, it's the Avengers. :P
> 
> ALSO: When I imagined the serum Tasha was given, I imagined it something like the Hijacking they did to Peeta in Mockingjay: It affects your mindset, and makes you regress back to about age two and half. And now that we have had our weird science lesson for today, I'll let you read now. :)

"Shh, Tasha it's okay," Tony said. This only resulted in her crying harder. "Cap? We've got a situation."

 

"Where are you?" He asked. 

 

"An old warehouse. She says she wants Daddy," he informed them. Steve looked at Clint.

 

"I am going to murder the bastard that did this to her," he growled, grabbing his bow and stomping off as Tony gave them his exact location.

 

"Shh, Tasha it's okay," Tony tried again. "Um, Daddy's coming, but he wanted me to come see you first."

 

Natasha looked up at him with watery eyes. "Weally?" She asked.

 

Tony nodded. "He said to come get you out of trouble," he cooed. "Now let's see... How about we take this silly little IV out hmm?" Natasha burst into tears again. "Okay okay no touching that. But how about we... Untie your legs?" Natasha settled at that and nodded. Tony made quick work of the knots at her legs when he realized it: she had wet herself.

 

"I'm here!" Clint announced, completely flabbergasted by what he saw.

 

"Daddy!" Natasha squealed.

 

"What the f-"

 

"Don't swear in front of the child!" Phil said. "Hi Tasha."

 

"Uncle Phil!" She squealed. "Where's Mommy?"

 

"She had to work today," Phil said, as if all of this were completely normal. "Can I take out that little thing in your arm?"

 

Natasha nodded. "Will it hurt?" She asked.

 

"Nope. Mister Steve, can you get the medic and an ambulance here please?" Phil asked Steve. Steve shook his head to try and clear it, and nodded. As soon as he left he turned to Tony and hulk. "You two go help Steve. I need to talk with them alone."

 

Tony nodded. "Come on big guy. Let's go find you a nice soft blanket for Bruce," he said. Hulk huffed in agreement and left.

 

Tasha shifted around uncomfortably. "Uncle Phil?" She said.

 

"Yes darling?"

 

"Had an oopsie," she said with a blush. Phil looked her over. Her spy suit was drenched from the waist down, and she was shivering from the cool dampness surrounding her.

 

"It's okay," Clint said, coming out of his stupor. "Accidents happen." Phil took out the IV, using a scrap of fabric that he found to stop the bleeding. The medics arrived then, just as shocked as everyone else had been. Phil untied her arms and she stumbled over to Clint. 

 

"Shh, I'm right here angel," he said. He didn't know what was going on, but she obviously needed the comfort a small child would. He exchanged a look with Phil, and they both knew she had been compromised in a way that was completely foreign to all of them.

 

* * * *

 

"It's like something straight out of The Hunger Games," the doctor said. Once they had arrived at SHIELD, and after a lot of gawking, the medic team had set to work. They found Natasha new dry clothes (which Phil had had to dress her in), and after a lot of begging and a few stickers, they had gotten some blood to examine. She was now coloring happily, while Phil and Clint watched. Clint had demanded no one else see Natasha like this, because he knew if she snapped out of it- and he was hoping she would- she would kill them if they saw her. Literally.

 

"In English?" Clint begged.

 

"The long and the short of it is that she's mentally a two-and-a-half year old," The doctor explained. "She's associated you with her father, but I have no clue who she thinks her mother is."

 

"What about the-"

 

"Accident? The serum could have caused it. She wasn't dehydrated thank God. But expect a lot more of them," she explained. "We're dealing with a toddler here. I don't know if she'll get past it on her own but I would doubt it. She may have to re-grow-up."

 

Phil rubbed Clint's shoulders. "We'll get through it," he assured his boyfriend.

 

"How?! None of us know the first thing about kids!" He exclaimed. "And she won't let anyone besides me, you, and whoever the hell 'mommy' is near her!"

 

"Agent Barton, breathe," the doctor said. "Kids aren't hard. They're just tiny people. And most kids are shy around new people. Just give it time. And bring her back in two weeks for another assessment, alright?" Clint nodded, watching the doctor leave.

 

"Can we go home now?" Tasha asked. 

 

"Almost," Phil cooed. "You need to try and go potty and Daddy and I have to go see Mister Fury. Can Uncle Steve come sit with you while we do that?"

 

Tasha whimpered. "Why can't I come?" She asked sadly. 

 

"Because it's just for grown-ups honey," Clint said. "And besides, Uncle Steve is fun."

 

"....does he like to color?" She asked. Phil nodded. "I guess he can come then."

 

"Good girl. Now let's try and go potty first," Phil said. 

 

Natasha shook her head defiantly. "I don't have to!" She said firmly. "I went for the doctors a little bit ago!"

 

Clint rubbed his temples. "Alright alright," he relented. He went to go find Steve.

 

IN LE WAITING ROOM...

 

"No Tony we can NOT give her alcohol!" Steve argued. He'd figured she was a small child in some way or another. Clint cleared his throat.

 

"How is our little brat?" He asked, earning him a slap on the head. "Hey!"

 

"The doctors think she's about two," Clint sighed. "And guess who she thinks is daddy?" Tony fell over laughing. Clint just rolled his eyes and continued. "Fury wants to talk to me and Phil and the only person she trusts to sit with her is you."

 

Steve nodded, following them back. "Just breathe Clint," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

Clint sighed in frustration. "I don't know the first thing about kids Cap, and now I have to raise one!"

 

"And you'll have all of us behind you," Steve assured him. "We'll figure it out."

 

"I just want to know who Mommy is," Clint sighed, stopping in front of the room. "She's really really shy. And she doesn't like to speak up, so pay attention to her little signals, okay?"

 

"I promise, we'll be fine," Steve assured him. Clint slowly opened the door.

 

"Daddy!" Tasha squealed. 

 

"Hey princess," he said with a smile. "I brought Uncle Steve to play."

 

"Hey Tasha," Steve said. She scooted away nervously. "It's okay. I hear you like to color."

 

"Uh huh," she said softly. "Do you?"

 

Clint smiled and watched as the two began drawing, Natasha giggling. He turned and followed Phil down the hall, coming face to face with a fuming one-eyed director. "Sit," he growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some wetting in here, and the messing up of a very expensive couch if that is a problem for anyone. :) Also, I know I keep switching how I put paragraph breaks. I can't decide, sorry. :P

"Director," Phil said calmly.  Clint frowned deeply, sitting next to his lover.

 

"What happened out there to cause one of my best agents to not only piss herself, but to act like a damn infant?" He growled.

 

"One, she couldn't help it. Two, she was compromised, and three, even your medical team isn't even sure. And I don't appreciate you talking about my best friend like that!" Clint snapped.

 

Fury glared at him with his one good eye. "I'll see if Reed Richards can take a look into it. In the meantime, keep her out of view from the public," He said firmly, before standing and stalking out of the room. 

 

Clint huffed. "I doubt he'll even know-"

 

"He may have more insight," Phil said. "And Thor is expected later this week according to Doctor Foster. He might have some insight too. All we can do is just take care of her until then."

 

Clint huffed and stood. "Did she tell you anything before this went down?" He asked.

 

"She told me she had been struggling with a bed-wetting issue," Phil said. "She said it happens every night, and I'm going to assume that will only intensify now."

 

Clint groaned as they walked back to Tasha. "If Tony says one word about anything I am personally whooping his ass myself."

 

"You'll have to get in Line, I think Pepper would echo your sentiments," Phil said as he walked into the little hospital room.

 

"Look Daddy! Me and Uncle Steve made you a picture of us!" She said, bouncing off the bed and running over to him.

 

"It's beautiful sweetheart," Clint cooed, scooping her up. "And guess what? Now it's time to go home."

 

"Yay! Can Uncle Steve come too?" She asked.

 

Steve couldn't help but beam. "Of course doll. We actually live together you know."

 

"Like a sleepover?" Natasha asked.

 

Phil chuckled behind her. "Kind of," he said. "Now do you need to go potty before we leave?"

 

"Noo," Tasha whined, burying her face in Clint's shoulder.

 

"Alright then, let's get the others," he said, carrying Tasha to the tiny waiting area.

* * *

 

As they reached the tower, Tony was losing his patience with Natasha's incessant babbling about Bubbles and Barbies and Big Bird. In fact, the only reason he hadn't snapped completely was because Steve had threatened to tell  Clint about all the nightmares after the battle of New York that Steve had had to help Tony clean up from.

 

Bruce on the other hand, was fairly alert after the transformation and was enamored with little Tasha. He promised to show her all the good episodes of Sesame Street when they got back. Finally, as they all piled inside the common room, Natasha began to dance in place.

 

"Something wrong Tasha?" Bruce asked, seeing her potty dance.

 

She shook her head stubbornly. "Wanna watch Big Bird!" She whined.

 

"What's the magic word?" Clint said firmly. 

 

"Please?"

 

Bruce nodded and patted her head. "JARVIS, do you mind pulling up some nineties Sesame Street episodes please?" He asked.

 

The TV flashed on and Natasha smiled and parked herself on the couch, wiggling with her hands in her crotch as she watched. 

 

None of the "grown ups" noticed though, because they were trying to give CLINT a crash course in parenting a toddler.

 

"We're gonna have to get toys and probably bars for her bed," Steve said. "And it wouldn't kill you to have some protection until we can sufficiently potty-train her."

 

"What about eating and drinking and bathing?" Clint asked.

 

"She'll probably need help with all of it," Bruce said. "We should get some sippy cups and kid-friendly silver wear and plates. Bedtimes need to be set too."

 

"And house rules!" Tony interjected.

 

"Tony she's supposed to be about two. As long as we keep her away from the lab she should be-"

 

Natasha started crying loudly again from the couch, sending all five men running to see what was wrong. "Oh sweetie," Phil cooed, scooping her up when he saw the accident. "It's alright."

 

"That couch cost-"

 

"SHUT IT TONY!" Clint roared. "She can't help it!"

 

"I don't care she's a grown-"

 

"Enough," Bruce said firmly, which was out of character for him. "Tony she's a small child stuck I the body of an adult. Did you never have accidents growing up?" The silence and blush he was met with prompted Him to continue, "then don't even start. Phil, you and Clint get her in the bath."

 

"Want Mommy!" Tasha sobbed. 

 

"Shh, Mommy's at work sweetie," Clint cooed.

 

"She always comes to visit AFTER work though!" Tasha cried. Clint and Phil exchanged a look. 

 

"I'll call Pepper, she'll know what to do," Steve said. "Bruce, you and bozo clean the couch. Move out team."

 

"Shh, it's alright, no one is mad," Phil cooed, carrying her to the bathroom. Clint followed behind, watching Phil carefully as he sat her down in the bathroom. "Let's clean up, yeah?"

 

Tasha nodded slowly. "Okay Uncle Phil," she relented.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's consider this my update for the week. Next week my God Sister is coming because her mother is having her second kid, and I have school/work on top of it. If you really want to see me post daily stuff, I run a fanfic blog, which I will happily post at the end of this chapter
> 
> APPLICABLE WARNINGS: Bathing, more AB/DL (duh!), little Tony, and wetting. Don't like? Don't read. :)

"Really Tony, you're being ridiculous," Bruce said as he scrubbed the couch with the one cleaning product Tony had actually let him use on the leather. "She's just a child."

 

"Yes, she's fine Pepper," Steve said from the kitchen. "A little worse for the wear, but Clint.... Yes, I'll be sure to tell them. Alright, we'll see you around six." With that, Steve hung up the phone. "She's on Tasha's side Tony."

 

"That's just cuz they're bed bugs," he mumbled with a huff.

 

"Am I sensing some sibling rivalry?" Bruce teased lightly.

 

Tony blushed before hurrying out a "No!"

 

"Oh I think that's a yes," Steve chuckled. "Someone's quite jealous."

 

"Am not!" Tony said, stomping his foot.

 

"Hey hey hey, relax hot shot," Bruce said, rubbing his shoulder. "It's hard when you're not the center of attention anymore. And bedbugs?"

 

Tony whimpered. "Pepper has been dating Natasha for nine months," he said softly.

 

Bruce and Steve looked at each other. "Mommy," they said at the same time.

 

"JARVIS, mind telling Clint about this little tidbit about Agent Romanoff and Miss Potts?" 

 

"Gladly," The AI responded. 

 

Tony shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Pepper's gonna be mad I told on her," he whimpered.

 

"Nonsense Tony, we needed to know," Bruce said. "Is there anything ELSE you know that might be helpful?"

 

Tony whimpered and shifted more, slowly beginning to potty dance. "Nope! Now if you will excuse me, I believe I have some work to attend to in the lab."

 

Bruce watched him toddle off and sighed. "JARVIS, keep an eye on him for me."

 

"Absolutely," the AI replied.

 

MEANWHILE....

 

"Seriously, what do we put her in?" Clint asked. "It's not like she really owns anything toddler-" he stopped when he found footies in her size buried at the bottom of her pajama drawer.

 

"Tigger!" She said, seeing them. 

 

"Just put them on her," Phil said, trying to control the squirming girl in her arms.

 

"And what do you suggest we put UNDER them?" Clint asked, tossing Phil the pajamas.

 

"Just let her go commando," Phil said. "I'll go out and get something for her later."

 

Clint nodded. "Now Tasha, you HAVE to tell us when you need to go potty," he said, sliding the footies up her legs.

 

"But it's so hard! And Big Bird is more fun," she whined.

 

"But it's not hard to push pause," Clint said, doing the Jammie's up. "And it's easier to go potty than to clean up after an accident. Promise me you'll try and go next time, okay?"

 

Natasha huffed. "Okay Daddy," she pouted.

 

"Good girl. Now let's go watch Big bird," he said, scooping her up.

 

"Yay!" She squealed.

 

MEANWHILE, IN THE LAB.....

 

Tony danced in place in the lab. It wasn't fair! Tasha was HIS Mommy. She wasn't supposed to be the baby. He whined as he felt his bladder throb. Mommy always told him when to go potty too. He gasped as he slowly began to have an accident. 

 

"Just add insult to injury why don't we?" He grumbled. He didn't try to fight it; he had been stubborn and had refused to put on a pull-up that morning when Tasha- when MOMMY- came to wake him up this morning. He began to cry as he finished. He wanted Mommy Tasha back! He panicked when he heard the doors open, glancing up to see Bruce.

 

"Easy Tiger," he said gently. "JARVIS told me to come check on you."

 

Tony sniffled. "I-I'm fine," he mumbled.

 

"No, you clearly are not," Bruce said. "What's going on in your genius little brain, hmm?"

 

Tony couldn't help it and burst into tears again. "It's not fair! I'm the baby! Not Momma Tasha! I'm the baby! Me me me!" He sobbed. 

 

Bruce quietly made his way over to Tony and hugged him. "Shhh, you should have told me," he cooed.

 

"Yeah, cuz it's so easy to tell someone that the great Tony Stark is into age play," he sniffled.

 

"Hey, there are worse ways to cope," Bruce said, playing with his hair. "Just breathe Tony."

 

Tony hiccuped and shifted uncomfortably in his wet clothes. "I just- want- Mommy," he sobbed.

 

"Shhh, Tasha should be back to normal soon," he said quietly. "Unless there was someone else..?"

 

"Pepper," he whimpered. "JARVIS? Clear her-"

 

Bruce clamped a hand over his mouth. "Disregard that one JARVIS," he said. "Tony, I know its hard without her, but..."

 

"But what?" He asked nervously.

 

"But... Let's just take this one step at a time, alright? Let's start with a bath," Bruce suggested.

 

* * * *

 

"Reed says he can take a look at her tomorrow," Tony informed the team at dinner. Pepper and Clint were trying to feed Tasha a grilled cheese while everyone else enjoyed some of Bruce's curry.

 

"Tasha come on, eat," Clint said, almost begging.

 

She shook her head. "I don't like it!" She said with her mouth as closed as she could keep it.

 

"Tasha, if you don't eat dinner than you have to go straight to bed with no story," Pepper said firmly. It always worked on Tony.

 

"Noo! I wanna story!" She whined.

 

"Then eat your dinner," Pepper said firmly.  Natasha pouted but there wasn't any more trouble after that. She and Tony ate messily, earning them a few sighs and giggles. 

 

"Phil, would you mind going to the store for me after dinner?" Pepper asked. "We're going to need a few things for Natasha tonight."

 

"Absolutely," Phil smiled.

 

"Oh and Tony? I want to see what yo did in the lab today," Pepper said. Tony perked up at that, as that happened to be their code for "little time."

 

The rest of the meal passed quietly, Natasha making a mess of herself.

 

Clint sighed as Natasha giggled and ran away when he tried to clean her up. "Come back here!" He said as he ran after her with a wet washcloth.

 

"Just grab some pull-ups and some juice, I think we're out," Pepper explained to Coulson.

 

"What about a bottle or a sippy cup?" He asked.

 

"I think we have one around," she said calmly.

 

"I don't think he's going to want to share though," Phil whispered. Pepper paled slightly before regaining her composure.

 

"Well whether he wants to or not is beside the point," Pepper huffed, before turning to Clint. "Get her in the bath for me."

 

"But Mommy!" Tasha whined.

 

"No butts little lady," Pepper said firmly. "Get in the bath with Daddy, and then we can snuggle and read a story before bed, okay?"

 

Natasha pouted but let Clint carry her to the bathroom. Phil took his keys and wallet and headed toward the elevator while Bruce did the dishes. That left Pepper and Steve.

 

"Can you help me with something?" Pepper asked.

 

Steve winced but nodded. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. Pepper quietly lead him down to the lab, where Tony was already digging around a Lego bin. He promptly looked up when he heard the lab doors open and frowned.

 

"I thought we were gonna play," he said tensely. "We ALWAYS play after dinner!"

 

"I know we do sweetie," Pepper said calmly. "But Tasha needs more help tonight."

 

"You don't love me anymore, do you?!" Tony snapped. "She's more important than I am, isn't she?"

 

"Tony you know that isn't true," Pepper said, wrapping the boy in a hug. "I know you're jealous, but Tasha can't help what happened to her. How would you like it if I left you all alone when you needed a change or a drink, hmm?"

 

"Bad," Tony mumbled against Pepper.

 

"Alright, so how do you think Tasha will feel if I don't help her?"

 

"That's different! She has Clint too!"

 

"Well what if I helped out?" Steve said suddenly, causing them both to look up at him.

 

"You'd really be willing to do that?" Tony asked, a bit skeptical.

 

"I mean... I love little kids and... And Tasha's fun but she's a girl and you..."

 

"Would you be willing to try Tony?" Pepper asked, cutting off Steve's babbling. Tony looked at Steve, then at his mommy, and nodded slowly. 

 

"Will you still tuck me in tonight?" He asked. 

 

"Of course sweetie," Pepper cooed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Steve will just play with you and help you get ready for bed. He knows the routine."

 

"I promise, I'm just here to help until Tasha gets better," Steve promised. Tony nodded slowly.

 

"Wanna play Legos?" He asked. Steve smiled and nodded. Pepper breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed a sippy cup before she went back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My blog: http://bigtimeavenger.blogspot.com/
> 
> I post Monday-Saturday on there, mostly my BTR story, but I post other things on the weekends. :) The only reason the warning is up is that I don't want innocent thirteen-year-old's reading my bizarre, kinky smut. Anyways, enjoy and I will see you guys next weekend! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a teeny tiny flashback. And general awkwardness because it's Stony. :P Bathing, bedwetting, and de-aging. Got issues with any of that? Just sit this one out. :) Oh! And the Fantastic Four (Or half of them anyways) finally make an appearance! :D enjoy!

 

The mess Pepper was met with in the bathroom was considerably less adorable. Clint was soaked through and water was everywhere.

 

"Are you sure they gave you the right age?" Pepper asked as she pulled out some extra towels.

 

"I don't know, but I do know a little girl in big trouble," he said firmly. Natasha whimpered and Pepper glared at Clint before turning back to face her.

 

"Tasha, why did you make a water mess?" Pepper asked firmly.

 

"Cuz Daddy and I was splashin' a little and it was fun and then I tried to make big splashes," Tasha said, shivering slightly.

 

"Lets get you out," she relented. "Honey you cant make big splashes. It makes a big mess that Daddy or I have to clean up. Do you understand baby?"

 

"Yes Mommy," Tasha said as she rubbed her eyes. "I sleepy."

 

"How about I fix you some juice and you and Daddy cuddle, hmm?" Pepper offered.

 

"No! Wan' Mommy cuddles!" She whimpered. 

 

Clint sighed. "I'll go see if Phil is back yet," he said quietly.

 

Pepper nodded and carried Tasha to their bedroom. She set her on the bed while she dug out pajamas.

 

"Mommy?" Natasha finally said.

 

"Yes darling?" Pepper answered.

 

"M'sowwy I was bad," she said sadly. 

 

Pepper looked up to see tears in the poor girl's eyes. "Oh honey I forgave you before you even asked," She said with a quick kiss to the cheek, sliding a nightgown over Natasha's head.

 

"I'm a bad girl Mommy I'm sorry please don't hit me!" Natasha begged, having a flashback of her time in the Red Room.

 

"Shh, Mommy loves you very much honey and I will NEVER hurt you. Ever," Pepper cooed, remembering when both Tony and Natasha would have nightmares. "You're safe honey. Me and Daddy and Uncle Phil and Uncle Steve will keep you safe, okay? I promise."

 

Natasha's sobs slowly turned into quiet sniffles, and it was then Pepper noticed Phil and Clint watching from the door frame.

 

"Here's some pull-ups and a cup of juice," Phil said quietly, setting them at the foot of the bed. "We'll give you two some privacy."

 

Pepper nodded, whispering her thanks as she watched the two men leave.

  
MEANWHILE IN THE BATHTUB ON TONY'S PERSONAL FLOOR....

  
"Mommy's never gonna come back for me!" Tony sobbed, cuddling in to Steve's chest. The only way the super soldier had convinced his boyfriend to actually get in the tub was for the two of them to take a bath together. "She loves Tasha more than me. Everyone loves anything more than me! I suck!"

  
"Language little dude," Steve said, holding the smaller male in his arms. "And you know that's not true. Mommy loves you just as much as she loves Tasha. Tasha just can't do anything by herself."

  
"I can't do anything by myself either!" Tony wailed.

  
"You can too. You can build with your Lego's, and you can do science to a level that even Bruce doesn't understand, and you run a company for pete's sake! You can do lots of things by yourself."

  
"Doesn't mean I want to," Tony sniffled miserably. "Jus' wan' my mommy!"

  
"And she promised she would tuck you in and tell you a story Tony. JARVIS, is Tasha asleep yet?"

  
" _No sir. Miss Potts and Dr. Banner are trying to calm her down from a flashback,_ " The AI quietly informed them.

  
"See? She doesn't want me anymore!" Tony said.

  
"Alright Tony, enough wallowing," Steve declared. "I love you, and until such time as Mommy takes over, I'll be your.... Um..."

  
"Substitute Mommy?" Tony offered. Steve smiled. He quite liked that title.

  
"Sure buddy. I'll be Mommy number 3," He declared. "Now then, time to wash up and get ready for bed, okay?"

  
Tony nodded slowly, still thinking about Pepper as Steve bathed him. When it came time to get dressed though, there was no way he was going to make it easy on Steve. He just wasn't that way. Which was why he decided to run, butt naked, down the hall and hide himself in his closet. Steve huffed, having JARVIS keep an eye on him while he gathered up Tony's Captain America footies and a pull up.

  
"Tony?" He called as he entered the closet. "Time to get dressed for bed."

 

* * * *

 

"So explain to me how you got him calling you Mama?" Pepper chuckled, sitting down with Steve and Bruce for some late night tea.

 

"Literally the only thing that would get him to stop crying was to have his mommy. So I improvised," Steve shrugged. "And how did you get Tasha out of her flashback and to sleep?"

 

Bruce frowned deeply. "We ended up having to give her a sedative in a cup of warm milk," He sighed. "I'm interested to see what Reed comes up with tomorrow. It doesn't look like whatever happened to her is-"

 

"MOMMY!" Tony screamed across the tower.

 

"I'll take this one. You two get some rest, okay? We're bound to have another day from hell tomorrow," She murmured. "Thanks again for your help Steve."

 

"No trouble ma'am," He smiled, taking their mugs to the sink.

 

As Pepper expertly made her way down the hall, she realized Steve hadn't put him in the nursery. Shit. That had to mean... Yep. Little sneak.

 

A sobbing, shivering, Tony lay in his soaked oversized king bed. In all fairness, Pepper probably should have warned Steve that Tony was a sneak when he was cranky. She gently moved to console the sobbing man. 

 

"Shhh, Mommy's here," she cooed, sitting on the dry edge of the bed. When they had first started whatever this was, they were very quick to set up a list of boundaries. Nightmares required no touching him until he was ready. The only exception was if someone was in danger (including himself, Pepper had added later).

 

"Mommy I had a bad dream!" Tony sobbed, wrapping his arms around her neck. "The water!"

  
"Shh, I know honey, I know," She cooed, running her fingers through her baby boy's hair."But you're here with me. You're safe baby boy. I promise."

  
Tony slowly settled down, sucking his thumb as he shifted in his wet pajamas. "Mommy I'm wet," He said sadly.

  
"I know honey. Come on, let's get you cleaned up, hmm?" Pepper cooed.

 

MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN.....

  
"I'm serious Johnny, I think she might be the one," Ben, or more commonly called, Thing, explained to Johnny Storm. "I think I'm gonna pop the question."

  
"Ben, you sure? I mean yeah, my sister and Reed are expecting, but..." Johnny stopped short. "You hear that?" He whispered.

  
Ben listened closely when something hopped down from the fire escape. "Johnny Storm," it hissed. Thing punched the thing- a robot?- while another minion grabbed Johnny. He burst into flames, but not before it managed to empty a syringe of light blue liquid into him.

  
"Johnny!" Ben called, seeing the man stop flaming. Johnny looked up at thing, before he burst into tears. "MONSTER!" He sobbed. Ben was taken aback. "WANT SISSY!" 

  
"Um... I'm a friendly monster," Ben tried. "And I know your sister."

  
"Monster know sissy?" He sniffled. 

  
"Yup. Come on, I'll take you to her," He said. Johnny raised his arms up. Ben blinked before he sighed and scooped Johnny up. "Ya know, I heard this happened to one of the Avengers today," He mumbled. "Sure hope Reed knows what's gotten in to you..."

  
THE NEXT MORNING AT AVENGERS TOWER.....

  
Natasha woke with a small little yawn. She was still stuck in a little mindset, but... something was very different. Clint was the first to come check on her, and he dropped the sippy cup of milk when he saw the toddler sitting on the bed, staring at him. "Daddy!" she squealed.

  
"BRUUUUCE!" Clint screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of arguing, but no real warnings. I think. Except Johnny and Nat are de-aged. If that makes this awkward or you are unable to keep reading, I apologize. It just sort of happened when I wrote it. :P ALSO: I am unsure about the posting schedule for next week. I have so much going on it isn't even funny. I finished my math class early so I am probably going to take my final on Wednesday. o.O So yeah, otherwise enjoy this update and sorry for rambling!

Everyone came running at the sound of Clint's voice- even Pepper- and gasped when they saw the toddler with wild red curls sitting on the bed.

 

"What the HELL is going on?!" Tony snapped. Natasha looked on the verge of tears and Pepper couldn't help but sigh, going in and scooping the tiny child up. "Stop screaming, you're scaring her," She said in a gentle voice. "I'd bet this has something to do with whatever's happened to her."

 

"No shit Sherlock," Tony grumbled. "Like I said, Reed is expecting us this morning. He has a better idea of human mutation that doesn't have to do with Gamma Radiation."

 

"Do we even HAVE anything for a child around here?!" Clint asked, his hands in his hair, tugging. Phil put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 

"I can run and grab her some clothes. Tony, what time is Reed expecting us?" He asked.

 

"Whenever we get there. But the sooner the better," He sighed, leaving, but not before he tugged on Steve's wrist.

 

Pepper had settled the little girl in her arms down and had her giggling. "Come on, let's go potty, and then Mommy will make you breakfast, hmmm?" She cooed. "We can have whatever you want princess."

 

"Even chocolate chip pancakes?" Tasha asked in a tiny voice.

 

"Even chocolate chip pancakes," She said, looking at Clint. "Daddy, can you start that while we get ready for today?"

 

Clint gave a robotic nod before he left. Yeah, this was at the top of the list of weird shit that's ever happened to him. Even Loki and his stupid tricks were below this. Tasha was.... TASHA. She was an assassin, through and through. She could kill you before you even realized what had happened. She was cold, and calculating and... and he didn't know what to do without her there to roll her eyes at him when he gushed about Phil, or to stop him from doing fatally stupid shit on a mission and.... and to keep him sane.

 

In the time he had prepared the pancake mix, Phil had left and returned with clothes and a few other toddler essentials, and heated the griddle, taking over for Clint. "Go sit honey, I'll fix breakfast," He said, gently shoving the man away. Clint sunk into a chair to watch.

 

"Phil?" He finally said.

 

"Yes Clint?" He asked.

 

He was about to say something when a ball of energy and limbs climbed up into his lap, red curls struggling to get in her face. "Daddy Daddy Daddy guess what?!" She squealed.

 

"......What Tasha?" He asked, trying to be as not awkward as possible.

 

"Mommy says we're gonna go on a playdate! We're gonna go see her friend Mr. Richards and his wife! Did you know they was having a baby? I hope it's a girl!"

 

"Well, they're deciding to keep it a surprise until the baby comes," Pepper smiled. Clint stared wide eyed.

 

"Didn't know Sue was expecting," He mumbled.

 

"Yes, she and Reed wanted to keep it a secret. Only the Fantastic Four and SHIELD know. She's been receiving prenatal care from us and Reed," Phil said, setting pancakes on the table, and a special plate in front of Tasha.

 

"Mickey Mouse!" She squeaked, seeing that was the shape of the pancake in front of her. "Daddy can you help me cut it?"

 

"Um, sure," He said slowly, moving around her to cut the pancakes. Pepper and Phil smiled at him. Breakfast was a quiet affair, and soon Tony had a jumbo thermos of coffee and some notes to compare with Reed, and they were off. Unfortunately.....

 

"Tony, we can't very well stick a toddler in a limo!" Pepper said. "She needs a carseat!"

 

"And what am I supposed to do Pepper? Pull one out of thin air? She'll be fine in your lap!" Tony grumped.

 

"Oh no she won't! She's squirmy," Pepper pointed out, holding up the wiggling toddler. Natasha whimpered as they continued to bicker before she burst into tears, crying loudly and miserably. Tony covered his ears while Clint scooped the girl out of Pepper's arms and cuddled her close.

 

"Stop arguing! You're scaring her," Clint said, holding the terrified child in his arms. "Look, we can get a carseat and whatever else we need later. Right now, we need to get to Reed and Sue's to fix her, okay? Can you two stop arguing long enough to get that done?"

 

Tony pouted, and Pepper glared at Clint, but both got in the car quietly. Clint held the tiny red head on his lap, bouncing her slightly. Natasha giggled, something Clint had never heard her do before. He smiled as the took the drive to the Baxter Building. It began to dawn on him how many freaking super heroes were living in New York. As Tony parked the car, Pepper took Natasha from Clint.

 

"Play time?" Natasha asked.

 

"Yes baby. We're gonna go see some friends and play some special games," She cooed. Clint and Tony followed behind the two, one nervously and the other broodingly. Well, here goes nothing.... They knocked on the door, and were shocked with the sight they were met with when it opened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Again, ageplay (duh), some toddler playtime, and the general x-raying and medical examination of said toddlers. All G-rated, I promise. But if you are extremely sensitive, well.... :P idk. ALSO: If I pass my math final tomorrow (yay for finishing early!), expect a mid-week update as well as our usual weekend update, and lots of posts on my fanfic blog. Omg I hope I didn't just jinx myself. ANYWAYS!

Sue was the one who answered the door, her belly swollen in a way that just exuded pregnancy. But that wasn't the strangest part: she had a sniffling little boy on her hip.

 

"Um, babysitting?" Pepper asked.

 

"Something like that," Sue smiled. "Come on in." Natasha hid her face in Pepper's hair, feeling shy.

 

"Mommy I'm scared," She whispered.

 

Pepper rubbed her back. "It's okay. these people are nice, and they save the world too, just like Daddy," She explained gently.

 

"And you?" Natasha added.

 

"Um-"

 

"Tony AND Pepper? What a nice surprise," Reed said, coming down the stairs from what could only be described as a perch. "It's been too long Miss Potts."

 

"Oh Reed," She laughed. "How are you?"

 

"Never better," He said, wrapping an arm around Sue.

 

"Unca Reed I wanna play!" The little boy in her arms pouted.

 

"Johnny, you need to be patient. We're gonna play some really fun games with our friends," Reed said. "Where's... Tasha?" The little girl wiggled and hid her face in her hands. "Aw, someone's feeling shy."

 

"Yeah, she usually is," Pepper sighed, running a hand through the girl's hair. "What first?"

 

"I'd like to take some pictures of your bones if it's okay with you, Tasha," Reed said. Smart move, because the little girl seemed to respond better, asking how he'd see them if they were inside her body. It made the whole process easier. Johnny was so curious he could barely wait for Tasha to finish before he scrambled up on the table. Reed went through several rounds of tests on both children, some of which he had used when he and his friends had first found out about their powers.

 

"Hmm," He said, studying the results. "Seems whatever they were injected with caused the regression and change in structure. Are either of you familiar with age play?" Tony and Pepper glanced at each other before shaking their heads, a blush settling on both of their cheeks.

 

"What is it?" Clint asked, beginning to feel he was being ignored.

 

"From what I understand, it's when two adults consensually agree to be parent and child. It's a bit like roleplaying. Whether it has a sexual connotation or not is up to the adults, but it seems this was meant to be non-sexual. There must be an antidote, or it could wear off on it's own."

 

"And what do we do in the meantime?" Clint asked, beginning to feel way out of his comfort zone.

 

"We raise them like any other kids. What else CAN we do?" Reed said. "In all honesty with Johnny little too, I'll be able to study this more closely, but I'd like to give Natasha weekly check-ups, just to be safe."

 

Pepper and Clint both nodded. What else could they do?

 

"Is there a chance she could grow?" Clint asked hopefully.

 

"I'd doubt it, but we'll see in a week," Reed sighed. "In the meantime, be careful of flashbacks and-"

 

"NO! That's MINE!" Johnny screamed, yanking something from Natasha's hands. This resulted in the little girl screaming and tackling him to the ground. They rolled, trying to get the toy into each of their hands. Sue sighed and picked Johnny up, taking the toy herself.

 

"Johnny Storm you are better than that," She said firmly. "You need to share. Tell Natasha you're sorry."

 

"NO!" The toddler screamed, wiggling in her arms. Reed tried to hide the amused smirk he felt and took the boy from her.

 

"Johnny, if you can't say you're sorry, you'll have to go in timeout," He warned. Johnny stuck out his tongue, and that resulted in him being placed in the naughty chair and a timer being set.

 

"Tasha, it wasn't nice to scream," Pepper said firmly.

 

"I'm sowwy Momma," she said, hugging the woman. Pepper smiled and scooped her up. Reed gave them a few parting instructions before they left, Pepper sitting in the back with Natasha.

 

"I need to get to the office," she sighed. 

 

Natasha heard this and clung tightly to Pepper. "No Mama you can't!" she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a general plot mapped out, but I'm open to suggestions. :) Got any? lemme know in the comments. Otherwise I'll see you guys next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! :D I took AND passed my math final! :DDDD So that means MID WEEK UPDATE. :O I'm gonna post here and then a bunch of one shots. And maybe more in my BTR fic, but that one is kind of difficult to update. :P We'll see. Anyways, no real warnings so enjoy! :)
> 
> Also, I wrote part of this update from Tasha's pov, because why not? :P
> 
> Other also, to the person who suggested Tony become de-aged too: You actually gave me a great idea for the end of this story. ;D

"Mama you can't go!" Tasha cried. "You can't! Don't you love me?"

 

"Shhh, sweetie of course I do, but.... Bubby doesn't like to come to the office, so I do his job while he saves the world," Mommy explained. "And Daddy and Uncle Phil and Uncle Steve and Doctor Banner are all gonna be there to play with you too, okay?"

 

"Bubby?" Daddy scoffed, earning him a glare from Mommy and a smack from Bubby. They were funny sometimes.

 

"Shut it Barton," he muttered, parking the car in the garage. Daddy took her upstairs while Mommy and Bubby had a talk.

 

"Hi Tasha!" Uncle Phil cooed, taking her out of Daddy's arms. "How'd it go?"

 

"We had lots of fun! We played games and took pictures of our bones and Miss Sue even let me feel the baby in her tummy! She was kicking, and Bubby and Mister Reed talked a lot about grown up stuff, and then me and Johnny played with his toys until he didn't share and then we went bye bye and now we're here!" Tasha babbled.

 

Uncle Phil was laughing, something Tasha wasn't sure he knew how to do. How nice. "I'm glad you had fun. Would you like a snack?" He asked.

 

Tasha shook her head. "No thank you, I want to play," She answered, wiggling in his arms.

 

"Okay, but try and go potty first, alright?" He warned her. She nodded, skipping off. She waited until Uncle Phil and Daddy were out of sight before she ran. She passed by the potty, but there was just too much to explore! She wondered where all the toys were around here. Hmm...

 

She heard some noise from one of the doors and she decided to open it. Locked. That figures. She sulked and continued on until she found some stairs. She looked behind her. No one was around. It seemed like it would be fun to go up. She took a deep breath, and started crawling up the stairs. When she reached the top, she was met with a tiny room with two glass doors, but inside were TOYS! Lots of them! Legos and cars and coloring stuff and blocks and stuffies! She tried to push the door open, but it didn't work. She tried knocking, but no one came.

 

"Hello?" She called.

 

"Yes Miss Romanoff?" JARVIS answered. Tasha stopped and looked around.

 

"Who said that?" She asked.

 

"I am JARVIS, Miss Romanoff," JARVIS answered.

 

"Are you pretend?" She asked.

 

"No, I am an Artificial Intelligence designed by Master Stark."

 

Natasha gasped. "You know Bubby?" She asked, enthralled by the idea of this imaginary person.

 

"Yes, and I can open the door," JARVIS said, before adding, "If you know the magic word."

 

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Natasha dragged the word out. "Oh pretty pretty please? With sprinkles on top? I'll do ANYTHING! I wanna play with the toys!" All at once, the doors opened and Natasha squealed before running inside what was really Tony's playroom. Tasha vaguely remembered these toys, but somehow those memories seemed to belong to someone older, different. She decided the blank, burgundy walls needed pictures, and took out the markers and began scribbling swirls and attempts at pictures.

 

MEANWHILE IN THE LAB.....

 

"What do you MEAN She's in the nursery JARVIS?! The only people who can access that room are me and Pepper and..."

 

"And Natasha," Pepper pointed out, only making Tony scowl deeper. "Tony, admit it, whether she's big or small, she's still Natasha." Tony threw himself on the ground, pouting. Pepper was right and there was no way around that. "You can either stay here and pout or go play with your sister. I'll be at work." She knelt down and kissed his forehead. "I love you, and I'll see you tonight, okay?"

 

"Love you too Mommy," Tony grumbled. He sighed, watching her leave. Well, if he was stuck with the runt, might as well make the best of it. He stomped down the small corridor to the nursery. It was his. He'd designed it, he'd stocked it with everything a man who wanted to pretend to be a baby could need. It had toy cars and a train set, a special set of crayons (120, and it had special "super hero" colors in it), coloring books, markers, and as many stuffed animals as he pleased. Which was a lot. They actually had a hammock full. And then there was the crib. It was custom built by Tony himself, just the right size for him, and strong enough to support his full weight. He sighed, seeing her drawing on the wall. Mommy wasn't gonna be happy about that. He typed in his entry code and the doors slid open, making Tasha jump.

 

"Hey runt," He said with a cocky smirk. "Mind if I join you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I'm going to stick with mid-week updates from now on, at least until the end of the year. After that, it will depend on my school schedule. 
> 
> Otherwise, applicable warnings are as follows: Ageplay (Both with Tasha and Tony), Some wetting, and general awkwardness between characters. :P Seriously though, I'm beginning to understand why everyone enjoys little Tony so much. Enjoy lovelies!

".....It's quiet," Phil finally said. Tasha hadn't bothered them in almost an hour.

 

"Yeah, isn't it nice?" Clint said with a smirk, looking at him with a smile.

 

"Not when we have a toddler running around. That's the sign of world ending trouble," Phil sighed. Clint frowned. "JARVIS?"

 

"Yes, Agent Coulson?" The AI answered.

 

"What is Miss Romanoff's status?"

 

"She is currently crying, and her clothes are wet. I would have informed you sooner but Sir insisted I keep their location and situation private," JARVIS informed them.

 

"Son of a bitch," Clint growled. "Where are they JARVIS?"

 

"They are in the nursery."

 

"Nursery?" Clint questioned. Phil let out an exasperated sigh. "J, light the way." As a trail of blue dots appeared on the floor, Clint stomped off to follow them, Phil trailing behind him.

 

"Any questions?"

 

"Yeah, why the hell did I not know about this?!"

 

"He didn't want anyone to know," Phil shrugged. Clint froze, and suddenly everything sort of made snese. The way Pepper had looked at Tony that morning, the constant and sudden appearance of bare necessities.... How Pepper always seemed to know how to deal with the two of them.... Tony's jealousy...

 

"Tony's.... He's a...."

 

"Yes Clint, he's little. And before you go there, he has nothing to do with-" Clint didn't stop to listen to the rest of that explanation, storming down to the nursery, trying to get in. But, the stupid access pad wouldn't let him in.

 

"JARVIS! What the hell!" He snapped.

 

"I'm afraid only Sir, Agent Romanoff, and Miss Potts have the proper access code to the nursery," The AI reported. "The only one who can override it is-"

 

"Daddy!" Tasha sobbed, toddling over to the door, her clothes wet and her face red. It made his heart break and melt at the same time, and suddenly his fit of anger was forgotten. Something just clicked into place, and suddenly all he wanted to do was be whatever that little girl needed.

 

"Shh, Tasha, I'm here, I promise. But you have to let me in, okay?" He said, slowly and gently.

 

"Can't Daddy! I can't!" She cried.

 

Clint sighed, and glared at Tony. If there was someone to direct his anger at, he seemed the most likely candidate. HE was the reason-

 

"J, open the doors," Tony said, his voice as soft as Clint had ever heard. As soon as the glass panels slid open, Clint had an armful of trembling red curls.

 

"Shh, I've got you sweetie," He cooed, carrying her back inside the room. "You're okay. Daddy's here."

 

"I'm sorry Daddy!" She sobbed.

 

"Shhh, it was just a little accident. It's not a big deal hon," Clint cooed, bouncing the girl in his arms. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, and then we can have some quiet time until Mommy get's home, okay?"

 

"Can- can I have bubbles?" Tasha sniffled.

 

Clint beamed. "Oh, I think we can have bubbles," He cooed. "Come on. And Tony?" Tony looked up, like a deer in headlights. "You should come cuddle too."

 

The genius nodded shyly. "Okay," He answered, going back to... whatever it was he was doing before. "She can wash up in my bathroom. It's down the hall." Clint nodded. Tony sounded.... tiny. Yeah, this was definitely gonna bite him in the ass later. Oh well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone is clear: There is MENTIONS of nursing in this chapter. I tried my hardest to keep in tactful, but idk how good of a job I did. In any case, it's there, and it will be at the beginning of the next chapter. Anyone uncomfortable with it, don't read past the four stars. Other than that, we have more little Tony! :D I really did not mean for him to be such a big part of this, but oh well! :P Enjoy anyways.
> 
> ALSO: I begin my final next week for English, so idk when the update will be next week. As soon as I figure it out I will let you guys know! :)

Tony stared awkwardly at the pull-up he had pulled out of the dresser Pepper had made sure was in there. He knew if he was going to even lay down with Clint and Natasha, he would need the protection. But at the same time, he was really, REALLY scared.

 

"Need help?" Phil asked from the door. Tony simply shrugged. "I know what you're thinking," the man added.

 

"And what's that?" Tony asked, trying to yank himself out of his headspace.

 

"That Clint is going to blow his top, or laugh, or shun you," Phil said. "Lay down."

 

Tony obliged. It wouldn't be the first or the last time Phil would change him, probably, because the palladium poisoning had sent Pepper AND Nat away, leaving him to fend for himself. Needless to say, it didn't exactly work. "He will. Everyone does. I'm just a stupid-"

 

"Stop right there," Phil said firmly. "He's your teammate, and above all else, your friend Tony. And Tasha likes you. He's willing to do whatever it takes to keep that little girl happy."

 

Tony whimpered. "He's really not gonna care if I'm.... little?"

 

"Given the circumstance, I think he'd find it enjoyable. You're actually older than her I think," Phil said with a smile, finishing the change. "Do you want to stay in your big clothes or change?"

 

".....Jammies?" Tony asked. It was his tower after all. In the end, he ended up in a onesie with Captain America's shield on the chest. He made his way to the common area, where Tasha was eating PB and J without crusts. There was a plate waiting next to her, cut into.... triangles?

 

"How did-"

 

"JARVIS told me," Clint said with a smile. "Do you want milk or juice?"

 

"....Apple juice," Tony said softly, sitting next to Tasha. She was currently sitting on three phone books, swinging her legs happily as she chewed her sandwich, which was cut into four little squares.

 

"Why do you like triangles Bubby?" She asked.

 

"....My mommy used to cut them into triangles," He said. "She was the best."

 

Tasha nodded. "Daddy says Triangles are too pointy, and that someone named Nat always loved squares. He also says I have to drink all my milk so I grow up to be big and strong."

 

Tony giggled, and turned his attention back to his sandwich. Clint watched the two of them fondly. "They're so precious," He whispered to Phil, who was making them something barely more grown up: grilled cheese.

 

"He really is," Phil said earnestly. "He has such a hard time letting anyone see him like that."

 

"I can only imagine," Clint mumbled. "Did you know?"

 

".....I figured it out when Obidiah was still around," Phil said. Tony cringed and whimpered at the mere mention of his name.

 

"Uncle Phil why did you mention the scary guy?" Tony whimpered, tears already forming.

 

Phil was by his side in an instant. "Shh, sweetheart it's okay. He won't ever hurt you again. We've talked about this, remember?" Tony sniffled, and Tasha crawled onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

 

"It's okay Bubby. Uncle Phil will protect us from everything! He's good at that," She said. Clint's heart melted at the sight, and suddenly he was hugging Tony too.

 

"How about we all go cuddle and have some quiet time too?" Clint suggested. Tasha whined before yawning, and Tony just yawned period. Clint smirked, scooping his little girl up. "Do you need to go potty before we go lay down?"

 

"Nooooo!" Tasha whined, squirming to get out of his arms.

 

"Okay sweetie," Clint laughed. "Come on you two."

 

* * * *

 

Meanwhile, across town, Reed and Sue were trying to settle Johnny down for a nap too.

 

"I don't WANNA!" He shouted, stomping his foot and making a small singe in the carpet.

 

"Johnathan Storm this is not up for debate," Sue said firmly. "Come on, use your words. WHY do you not want to take a nap?"

 

Johnny squirmed, and scurried up to his sister. "It's a secret," He mumbled. Sue sighed, getting down on her knees- which was quite hard to do with the beach ball that had grown to be her stomach- so her little brother could whisper in her ear. "....wanna nurse."

 

Sue's eyes widened. She had still been debating between bursing the new baby or bottle feeding. Either way she was lactating and... well, it was weird on any level. "Are you sure Johnny?" She asked.

 

The boy nodded shyly, looking down. Sue sighed, taking him to her room. If this is what he needed, who was she to deny it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for anyone in the US, happy (early) Thanksgiving! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APPLICABLE WARNINGS: There is definite mentions of breastfeeding in this chapter between Johnny and Sue Storm. Keep in mind that the serum he got was designed by mysterious bad-guy (who you will meet shortly ;), who designed it so that he would receive the comfort/experiences he didn't get/got and misses from his childhood. Anyone not comfortable reading that particular part just skip to where it says, "meanwhile, across town...." Let's see.... more little Tony (Surprise surprise. :P) and another new character. ;D enjoy lovelies!

Reed was casually strolling past his bedroom and glanced in on his wife. But after said glance, he quickly backpedaled. Had he really seen...? Yep. Huh.

 

"Be quiet, I finally got him to sleep," Sue whispered. Reed quietly entered, joining her on the bed.

 

"How are you doing with all of this?" He asked her, stroking Johnny's head.

 

"I mean.... it's a little weird," She admitted, unlatching her brother from her breast. "He... He used to be so defiant and headstrong and unwilling to let me help him with anything. Now he can't do anything by himself, and.... And it's kind of terrifying Reed," She said, tears in her eyes.

 

He placed a hand on her cheek, gently wiping a tear that had slipped down her cheek with his thumb. "I'm working on an antidote as fast as I can," He promised. "I know how hard this is on the both of you."

 

"That's not the scariest part though. Momma.... We were both bottle fed Reed," Sue sniffled. "This isn't him. This is someone else inserting their perversion onto him. And.... and what happens if the baby decides to come before you can fix this?"

 

"We'll make it work," Reed promised with a kiss. "We always do."

 

MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN.....

 

Tony opened his eyes slowly with a huge yawn. He wiggled a little, forgetting that everyone had fallen asleep in the nursery. Wait, if he was in the nursery then why...? He sat up, frowning at the sight of Natasha in the crib. That was HIS crib! He pouted around his paci- wait, where did that come from? He hadn't fallen asleep with it like normal.

 

He stood on wobbly legs and tried to stomp over to the crib. What he forgot was that Clint had been the one to tuck them both in for naptime. The archer was up and out of the rocking chair before Tony could even blink.

 

"Hey little guy," He cooed gently.

 

Tony whimpered, stumbling back, trying to preserve what little shred of dignity he still had. "Y-you don't have to pretend Barton," He stammered around the pacifier, trying desperately to yank himself out of his headspace. "I-I know I'm a freak. Y-you don't hafta humor me."

 

"Hey now, there's no need for self-degrading," Clint said, trying to get more on Tony's level. "It's... It's okay Tony. I don't one hundred percent get it, but I don't have to. It helps you, and whatever you get out of it, so does Tasha. And apparently the guy who did this to her also gets something from it, so... ya know. I just have one question."

 

".....Okay," Tony said shyly, wiggling in his diaper. He knew he needed a change, and fast if he didn't want a rash, but there was no way in hell he was asking Clint.

 

".....Is this... ya know.... it's not a sex thing is it?" Clint asked, his cheeks going a little pink as he said the words.

 

Tony giggled softly. "Good God no. Well, I say that. For some people it CAN be. But for me it's just.... getting the one thing I never had. It.... it helps. Pepper and Tasha.... They're good Mommies. They know that they can't ever... I mean Nat doesn't.... It gives us all something."

 

Clint nodded. "I don't suppose you need a change?" He said. Tony blushed.

 

"Shut up."

 

"I'm serious, Phil had me change Tasha before. You can't be much harder. Plus you don't squirm as much as she does."

 

Another giggle escaped Tony. "Wanna bet?"

 

MEANWHILE....

 

Bruce was quietly working in the lab. He had received word from Dr. Foster that Thor would be crashing down in NYC today, seeing as he had spent the night with her. He couldn't wait to see his partner, and as such was finding it hard to keep himself distracted.

 

"Dr. Banner, might I suggest a trip upstairs? You seem agitated," JARVIS suggested.

 

"I always am waiting for him," Bruce sighed.

 

"Then wait no more," Thor said softly, standing in the doorway. Bruce's head jolted up, and suddenly it was as if nothing else was there. Nothing else mattered as the two collided, wrapping arms around each other. "I am most glad to see you."

 

"Mmmm, me too," Bruce hummed, reaching up on his tiptoes to try and kiss Thor. The Demigod was easily amused by this, wholeheartedly easing him up into his arms so as to better kiss him. When their lips finally crashed together, it was as easy as breathing for the both of them.

 

Tongues had only just started to become reaquianted when a tiny voice from the door squeaked out, "Unca Tor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I start my final tomorrow, and will finish it by next Monday (hopefully). I should be able to post next Tuesday, but if not, don't freak. :) Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it's midweek Tueseday through Thursday, so y'all can't get mad at me for being late. :P I should have an update for the next two weeks, after that it may take a while.... Anyways, WARNINGS: General shenanigans. Also some mentions of diapers, and maaaaaaybe past child abuse if you really squint, but it really isn't implied like that. And little Tony. Always little Tony. :P Enjoy my lovelies!

"Unca Tor?" A tiny voice squeaked out. Bruce separated his lips from Thor's, glancing over the Asgardian's shoulder. There, in the doorway to the lab, was a tiny little girl, who looked even younger than Tasha.

 

"What the...?"

 

"I apologize, Lady Darcy.... requires our help as well," Thor said softly.

 

"No, No it's okay. Um, is she.... how old is she?" Bruce asked.

 

"Lady Jane said she was just a babe, barely fifteen-months old," Thor said mournfully. Bruce's eyes widened.

 

"May I...?" He asked. Thor set him down and he approached the infant. She looked Just as Thor had described, but.... smaller. She had more hair, if that was possible, all dark and in ringlets, framing her face. She was absolutely the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Hey little one," He cooed. "Can I pick you up?" She raised her arms in the air as way of an answer, and Bruce was only too happy. She was light, too. Had she been eating? "JARVIS, Get the gang together? I think they're going to want to see this." The little girl smiled up at him, babbling as only an infant could. Bruce smiled down at her, and it was as if nothing had ever changed. That he had settled down, married Betty, and this... this was their little girl.

 

* * * *

 

"But I don't WANT to go downstairs!" Tasha screamed at Clint, hiding behind the pillow fort she and Tony had created. Tony really wasn't much better, but then again he was desperately trying to yank himself up out of his head-space for the second time that day. Or was it the third? Either way, Pepper was on her way up to deal with him, thank God. Which left Clint with a very stubborn Russian toddler. Seems that bullheadedness was innate.

 

"Tasha, you don't have a choice. Everyone needs to talk and I think some new friends are here," Clint said tiredly.

 

"Don't WANT to!" She shouted again, as if it hadn't been obvious before. "New people are bad! They're gonna hurt me! Everyone ALWAYS hurts me!"

 

Clint rubbed his temples. Seriously, how was THAT her life? How was this now his? She didn't deserve this, she was just a girl. "How about we make a deal squirt?" He offered. "I promise you, until you feel safe, I won't leave you alone? And Mommy either, for that matter. We're all gonna be there, you know."

 

Natasha looked at him dubiously, seeming to weigh the offer. "Promise?" She asked.

 

"Yup, pinky promise," Clint answered, holding out his little finger. Natasha grew wide-eyed and took it with her own. Clint beamed. "Now then, let's-"

 

Pepper walked in to the nursery, and her jaw dropped. "Mommy!" Tasha squealed, running and attack-hugging her legs. That seemed to get her attention, because she reached down to scoop the girl up.

 

"Hey angel," Pepper said with a smile. "How was your day?"

 

"Good. Me and bubby had lots of fun! We played cars and drew on the walls, and-"

 

"Whoa whoa whoa, you did what?" Pepper asked firmly.

 

"Ummm....." Tasha squirmed, trying to wiggle out of her mommy's grasp.

 

"Come on Pep, lighten up," Clint said lightheartedly. "Look, we did okay, I'll tell you more about it later. Right now you're little boy needs you." THAT was what got Pepper to hand the toddler over, before crouching down in front of Tony.As soon as they were gone, she smiled at him.

 

"Hey Tony," She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Tony looked up at her with big brown eyes. So innocent, so pure. "Hi Mommy," He said, in such a tiny voice.

 

"Hey. What did you do today?" She asked, pulling Tony to his feet as she stood up.

 

"I had a little fun. Me and Tasha played with cars and Legos. But we was bad and we did draw on the wall, but I promise I'll help you clean it up and I'm sorry."

 

"It's alright angel, do you need changed?" Pepper asked. Tony blushed, which was as much of a yes as any. "Okay, now here's a very important question. Are you listening really good? I don't want you to not hear. That would make me sad."

 

"I'm listening Mommy! I promise!" Tony said eagerly, hopping up on to his changing table.

 

"Good boy. Now we have to go talk to the grown-ups. I have to come too, but Thor and Jane and Darcy will too. Do you want some protection, or do you want to be a big boy?"

 

Tony's face fell. "I... I can't get big Mommy. I've been trying, but... but-"

 

"Hey, it's okay sweetie," Pepper cooed. "Mommy will be right there, okay? Now come on, let's get you all cleaned up." Tony smiled at her. He loved his Mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEIRD SCIENCE TO EXPLAIN TINY BABY DARCY: Essentially Darcy is so whimsical and childlike already, the serum targeted that, resulting in a mere infant. Seriously, the more I think about this stuff, the more fucked up I realize it is. :P That's all I got for y'all this week. after today I am officially done with this semseter, so I will have lots more time to devote to writing (in between work that is. ;) Love you guys and I'll see you next week!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are getting shorter, but I think I might be getting better at endings? maybe? :P No real warnings here, just lots of domestic fluff and shenanigans with little Tasha. :P Enjoy!
> 
> PS: I know it's only barely Tuesday but shhh.
> 
> PPS: If you feel the chapters are getting too short, lemme know and I'll see what I can do. :)

"Aye, I hath faced this witch before," Thor said grimly. "But I fear she is not working alone. This method of changing.... it is not with any of the potions we have in Asgard."

 

"But Stark Industries keeps close tabs on this sort of thing. Tony devoted a whole division to it," Pepper explained softly, keeping an arm around Tony's shoulder.

 

"SHIELD monitors these things too," Phil added.

 

"Then what if this guy isn't even known yet?" Bruce mused. Clint was about to interject when Darcy began to cry. Tasha toddled around the couch, her head hung in shame as if she was directly involved in the screaming infant. Seriously, there was not enough advil in the world for him to deal with THREE children in the tower.

 

Jane sighed and scooped Darcy up, coddling her to her chest. "We can speculate until we're blue in the face. That's not going to feed these kids and put them to bed," she said, the exhaustion she felt slip into her tone as she cuddled Darcy, trying to shush the child.

 

"I'll call for pizza," Bruce said, grateful for an excuse to leave the room.

 

"Where is the good Captain Rogers?" Thor asked.

 

"He should be back tonight. He and some friend of his in DC were chasing down a lead," Bruce explained.

 

Tony pouted, watching as everyone buzzed around him, feeling very VERY left out.

 

* * * *

 

"Reed is going to want to know about this Tony," BRUCE said. Tony ignored him, playing with the olives that had rolled off his pizza. "Tony?"

 

"I'll make sure that he gets the memo," Pepper said, tapping Tony on the shoulder.

 

"Why can the man of iron not do such things himself?" Thor asked. 

 

Tony shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He may like attention as a big boy, but when he was little, it could be quite daunting to even have Mommy's attention. Let alone Mommy, seven extra sets of eyes was enough to make him want to hide under the table. "I-I'll call 'im," Tony said, trying to make his voice sound normal, and failing miserably. However, Darcy managed to distract everyone then by knocking her plate on the floor, giggling at the mess she made.

 

"Darcy!" Jane gasped. "I'm so sorry Pepper."

 

"It's fine. Won't be the first or the last time I'm sure," Pepper sighed, going to grab the paper towels.

 

Tasha moved to try the same thing, but Clint instantly put his hand on her plate. "Don't even think about it," He said firmly.

 

"But Darcy did it!" Tasha whined.

 

"Darcy's a baby, she doesn't know any better," Bruce said wisely. "You're bigger, you have to show her how to behave."

 

"Really? I have to help the baby?" Tasha asked excitedly.

 

"Yes Tasha, and that starts with eating all of your dinner," Pepper said. The little girl smirked, and ate easily enough after that.

 

"Um, I managed to get what I imagined Darcy would need for the night, but um..." Jane hesitated.

 

"We do need to get a few things, especially with Darcy so... small," Pepper said easily. "I was going to see if Sue Storm wanted to go shopping tomorrow as well."

 

"Can I come too Mommy?" Tasha asked hopefully.

 

"....We'll see," Pepper said. Tasha smiled happily.

 

* * * *

 

"Hold still Tasha! You're going to get soap in your eyes!" Pepper scolded.

 

"But Darcy is bugging me!" The little girl whined. Darcy babbled unintelligibly, crawling on top of the older girl.

 

"Aww! How cute!" Jane cooed. The adorable moment was shortlived though. Tasha shoved Darcy off of her, causing the infant to begin bawling.

 

"Tasha!" Pepper scolded again. "I'm sorry Jane."

 

"It happens," She said with a shrug, scooping Darcy up in a fluffy towel.

 

Pepper turned back to her own charge. "You, young lady, are in big trouble." Tasha humphed. Why wasn't Mommy being fair?!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no clue what my schedule is going to look like next week, so I'm gonna go ahead and post next week's update early. Merry Christmas! :D Let's see, warnings: Yelling, tantrum-like behavior (Little Tony this time. :P), And a big fat TRIGGER WARNING for accidental outing (Although can outing be done non-accidentally? Hmm...). Steve is henceforth and forever more bisexual in this story! Yay! :D At least Steve has his head screwed on straighter than I do. Anyways, yeah. If you see a warning I missed that should be added, lemme know! Also, we get to meet our villians too, so enjoy! :D

"Parenting sucks Phil," Clint whined.

 

"Oh really?" The agent chuckled. "What happened to 'come on Phil! Let's have one of our own!' hmm?"

 

"Tasha, that's what," Clint muttered. "And Pepper's mean! She wouldn't even let me read Tasha a bedtime story! How heartless!"

 

"Clint, she can't push. She has to learn somehow," Phil pointed out.

 

"But no story? That crosses a line Phil," Clint argued.

 

"Remind me again who the child is?" Phil teased. Clint crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. "Very mature Barton."

 

"Whatever, you know you love me," Clint smirked.

 

"That I do," Phil said with a kiss.

 

* * * *

 

"U-Unca Reed?" Johnny sniffled.

 

"Hmm? Johnny?" Reed yawned, flicking on the lamp. "What's wrong sport?"

 

"Had a bad dream!" The boy cried, huge tears running down his cheeks.

 

"Oh buddy, it's alright, it wasn't real," Reed promised, cuddling the toddler.

 

"It was awful! You and sissy were bad guys and then this Ducky that was really scary tried to eat everyone!"

 

Reed frowned, holding the boy close. "It's just a dream. How about you stay here with me and sissy and cuddle, hmm?"

 

Johnny nodded slowly, wiping his snotty nose on his sleeve. "O-okay. You promise you won't let anything happen?"

 

"I swear Johnny," Reed said softly, settling the child between him and his wife.

 

* * * *

 

_"NO! They're not working!"_

_  
_ _"Darling you've been at this all day. Come, take a break."_

_  
_ _"But-"_

_  
_ _"Don't argue with your Mama."_

_  
_ _"Fine," He sighed. He reached into the special drawer, pulling out the syringe he'd filled that morning, plunging the serum into his vein. The Enchantress smiled as she watched the man slowly shrink down, down into her precious little boy._

 

* * * *

 

The next morning started off rather strange. For one, Tony was asleep on Steve's couch. For another, Dr. Foster was in his kitchen, holding an infant. Great, another one. "Um, M-Miss Foster?"

 

Jane jumped, quickly looking up. "Sorry. D-Darcy needed milk and there was none upstairs. Pepper said you usually kept some down here."

 

"No problem," He smiled. "So they got Darcy too?"

 

Jane nodded. "Do you mind holding her while I fix her bottle?"

 

"Nope, not at all," Steve smiled. "Come here cutie."

 

Tony sat up, rubbing his eyes as he watched Steve in the kitchen. Great, even Steve was enamored with the little ones. He frowned as he watched him fawn and coo over the infant. At least until he heard one very, VERY important word leave Darcy's mouth; "Dada!"

 

Tony was up in an instant, forgetting for a moment he was in just a T-shirt and pull-up. But honestly he didn't care.

 

"What. The. Fuck, Rogers!" Tony growled. Jane had to admit, she was curious too, but kept quiet, observing the two.

 

"T-Tony! What are you-"

 

"NOT what I asked! WHY did she call you Dada?! The only reason Tasha calls Pepper her Mommy is because she was dating! You told ME I was your first! DAMNIT Rogers what the FUCK?!"

 

"Tony it's not- You were my first GUY. I didn't-"

 

"SAVE IT ASSHOLE!" Tony shouted, stomping out of the apartment. There was only one place he wanted to go, but even that was taken over. So he went to the next best place: His personal floor. He ran straight to the bar, grabbing the strongest thing he could possibly find to drown his sorrows in. Fuck everything, he was a fucking loser. No wonder Steve was a filthy cheater. But Why?  _Why?_

 

_* * * *_

 

Jane was a smart woman. There wasn't much that she had a hard time figuring out. That's why she chose science: it actually gave her a challenge. However, once she got tangled up with a Demi-God and his friends, it turned out science wasn't the only challenge in her life.

 

"Um.... Should I give you a minute?" She asked Steve quietly.

 

Steve frowned, handing Darcy over as an answer. The infant whimpered as they left, but settled down easily enough when given the bottle. So many questions were swirling through her head, and the only person who she had any intention of getting answers from was probably either locked in his lab or passed out drunk upstairs. That left Pepper.

 

Thankfully the woman was already up and making waffles. She smiled when she saw Jane and Darcy. "Morning. Did Steve have any milk?" She asked happily.

 

"Yep, and that wasn't the only thing," Jane said.

 

Pepper's smile faltered. "Oh? What else?"

 

"Tony, in.... a rather compromising position. In more than one way," Jane said cautiously. Pepper frowned.

 

"JARVIS, keep an eye on those and get Clint down here to help please," She instructed. "Why don't we leave the girls to play?"

 

"That worked so well yesterday," Jane snorted. Still, she set Darcy down and the infant happily toddled off, bottle still between her lips. "She called Steve Dada."

 

Pepper's eyes widened. "But... But they're not...."

 

"He also said Tony was his first man. And then Tony ran out, in nothing more than his T-shirt and diaper, after swearing and screaming."

 

Pepper clenched her fists, grateful that Clint chose that exact moment to walk in.

 

"Ooooo, you look mad. Can I help kick the ass that made you this way?" He said with an evil smirk.

 

Pepper shook her head. "This is between me and him. Watch the girls please," She said, before striding out of the room. Jane followed behind her. She had to admit, she was curious too.

 

Steve sat in his living room, trembling. He was still in the same dirty uniform that Jane had left him in, and she had to admit, once she saw the teartracks on his dirt-stained cheeks, she felt pretty awful. He looked up, like a deer in headlights at the two women, wiping roughly at his face.

 

"Please don't kill me Pepper. I-I can explain," He begged.

 

"Go ahead," She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Steve took a deep breath. "I'm not a filthy cheater. I promise. I'm... I'm bisexual. It.... It was before SHIELD fell. But after New York. I-I was in New Mexico to help rebuild that SHIELD base that got destroyed when Loki... you know." Jane flinched. She'd met the bastard, but he... he'd tried to help her. She had mixed feelings on him. "A-anyways, Darcy was there to talk to Phil or turn in something Jane did. I don't remember. But we.... We got to talking, and talking kind of turned into coffee, and then coffee turned into... well.."

 

"Spare me the details please," Jane begged. "So you two were....?"

 

"It was never more than a fling. She wanted to be with you and help you. I had other responsibilities," Steve shrugged. "Then DC happened and SHIELD fell and then I was here and Tony and I hit it off."

 

"So.... to be clear, you were with Darcy, but before Tony?" Pepper asked. Steve nodded, his cheeks reddening slightly. "And as usual, I get to put up with more shit than anyone else before nine in the morning."

 

"To be fair, Phil might put up with worse," Jane mused. "You should have just told Tony."

 

"I would have if I was one-hundred percent sure," Steve said. "I thought I was just confused when I thought about Darcy, but then I used the google and.... And there was so much OUT there."

 

Pepper smiled, patting Steve's shoulder. "Chin up Steve. It gets better. Tony had a hard time when he was trying to figure himself out too."

 

"Actually shouldn't we be finding him? I'm getting a bad feeling," Jane said softly.

 

Pepper nodded. "Clean up and get some breakfast. I left Clint making waffles, and I'm sure the girls would love to see you." Steve nodded with a sigh, standing up and stretching. Pepper gently tugged Jane back to the elevator. Steve was never anything less than honest, which meant one thing: Tony was probably drunk over nothing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I forgot to mention: I know I'm playing with fire with so many chracters already, but what do you guys think of de-aged Bucky? And that my friends is our Christmas special. Wasn't she purdy? :P I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you, if not next week, than in the new year! :) Merry Christmas and happy holidays!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE DO NOT WORRY. This chapter just would not work. But then it did and here we are. :D Also life kind of happened. Like school and work and just all of the things. Anyways, I PROMISE this thing will not die. It will have an end. :) Let's see, APPLICABLE WARNINGS: Drunk Tony (Because I can). Also I kind of made it so while the serum turned them into kids and the version of kid that our mysterious villan is, there is still some of themselves in here, which is why Tasha has a weird reaction to naked Johnny. Because she is a lesbian. :D Anyways enough of my rambling. Enjoy this one! :)

"He's a liar!" Tony growled at Pepper. She was right: He was about half a bottle of bourbon in, which meant he was too drunk to listen to reason.

 

"No Tony, he is not. And we have rules about alcohol young man," She said firmly.

 

"Don't care. You're mean. Everyone is mean," He mumbled.

 

"We're not mean, we care. There's a difference," Pepper sighed.

 

"That's what everyone says," Tony grumbled.

 

"Look, I called Reed, and he's expecting us this morning. Are you going to be a reasonable adult and get yourself ready to go or stay here and sober up?" Pepper was honestly okay with either option. She knew Tony well enough by now to know what he needed and how he needed it.

 

".....Sober up. Too drunk to be anything other than a stupid baby," He sniffled.

 

"Sweetheart you know you're not a stupid baby. You're my little inventor," Pepper cooed. "Come on, let's get you changed and back to bed, okay?" Tony nodded miserably, taking his Mommy's hand.

 

* * * *

 

"Seems the crowd just gets bigger," Reed laughed as he opened the door. "Please, come in."

 

"Thank you Reed," Pepper smiled warmly. She had Darcy and Jane in tow, as well as Tasha and Bruce. She just could not manage to travel lightly.

 

"And who's this cutie?" Reed cooed, reaching for Darcy. The little girl smiled and giggled, reaching for Reed. "So tiny and precious."

 

"What about me?" Tasha pouted.

 

"You're still my little angel," Clint said, picking her up and blowing raspberries on her cheeks. Tasha giggled and wiggled, smiling when she saw Johnny. Clint easily set her down so that they could play together.

 

"Hi Johnny," She said happily.

 

"Hey! Guess what?" He said happily.

 

"What?"

 

"I can do something really cool. Wanna see?" Tasha nodded eagerly. "Come on then. Unca Reed says I have to do it in my special safe place." Tasha looked back at the grown-ups. Everyone was playing with the dumb baby again, so she figured they wouldn't miss her if she ran off.

 

She followed Johnny to the special corner Reed had set up, all completely flame-proof.

 

"You gotta stay behind the tape line so I don't hurt you, okay?" He said.

 

Tasha nodded excitedly. "Come on, show me already!"

 

Johnny took a deep breath, and yelled, "Flameo!" as he burst into flames.

 

"WOW!" Tasha exclaimed, clapping. What else can you do?"

 

Johnny smirked, lifting himself into the air, then shooting a small spark at the practice dummies Reed had set out the previous day. "Tada!"

 

"Johnny!" Sue gasped.

 

"Whaaat? I went to my safe space like you said!" He whined.

 

"You shouldn't flame up without a grown-up around. You could get hurt," Sue scolded. Johnny pouted, unflaming as he flopped down with a huff, completely naked. Natasha took one look at him and shuddered, turning to Sue.

 

"Where's Mommy?" She whined.

 

"I'm right here Tasha," Pepper answered as she entered the playroom. "And don't whine, that's not very nice."

 

Tasha quickly scurried over, hugging the woman's legs and hiding her face. "Sorry Mommy."

 

Pepper smiled and picked her up, showering her with kisses, making the small girl giggle. "Are you ready to go?" The older woman asked.

 

"Go where Mommy?" Tasha asked, her thumb going into her mouth.

 

Pepper smiled eagerly. "We're going shopping!"

 

Tasha made a face. "Do we HAVE to?" She asked sadly, looking exactly like she did when Pepper would mention shopping to big Nat.

 

"Johnny is coming too," Sue said. "And after we're all done we can go have ice cream."

 

".....Okay," Natasha decided hesitantly.

 

Pepper smiled and kissed the little girl happily. "Come on, let's go tell Jane and Darcy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next update as we speak, but I'm super behind in literally everything right now, so IRL may have to come first. :( I'm gonna keep trying to work on this though, so just bear with me as I learn balance, okay? love you guys and I will see you next time. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward I know. :/ Next one should be a little bit better, I promise. :)


End file.
